


My Prince Charming Is A Princess

by synthetic_alien



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthetic_alien/pseuds/synthetic_alien
Summary: Xions actions of theft and robbery have at last caught up with her, but there is more she is caught for that she does not know. She is sent to the Heart family themselves in order to understand what her consequences are, she can either die, or fight the war on Lord Xemnas that had just recently been going on. While trying to remember her past and predict her future, she is caught with the attention of Princess Namine and finds a new feeling she had never felt before.





	1. Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers,
> 
> Thank you for choosing my story to read. If you have previously read this story on my FanFiction account and are switching to Archive of Our Own do not expect to be reading the same story. I have gone through this entire story and have decided to rewrite all of it. Also, if you're from my FanFiction account and are expecting a new chapter added to the story, do not get your hopes up. I am still in the process of rewriting everything, a majority of this story will be completely new. Also, I understand that this story is not accurate to the timeline I've put it in, but hey it's a love story not non- fiction. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

As softly as I could I attempted to open my eyes, it was like a needle was slowly sticking deeper and deeper into my pupil the more and more I opened my tired and crust covered eyes. But they soon awoke, blurry and weak. I tried to lift my arms up to wipe the crust out, but they were restraint. That is what really woke me from my dazed state. Suddenly my heart was beating as if I had been running laps. As I frantically looked around me, I found myself covered in dirt in a creamy white loose long sleeve shirt with some black loose pants to match. Tied up to a old; creaky wooden chair with rope tied around my wrists and ankles; I could tell just by looking at my wrist that they had been locked in this position for quite some time, in a room I don’t ever want to see myself in again.

The room was dark, lonely, and looks like it had been under construction at one point but was stopped after who knows what. Around the walls, from what I could see, were a series of lanterns that look like they haven’t been ignited in decades. I swear to God I saw the cracks of the wall dripping with a foul green liquid, and possibly a rat scurry on by. There was another thing that seemed odd. A brand new; polished, door stood perfectly straight with absolutely no flaws in it. It was gold, with the most beautiful patterns welded onto it, it looked as if it had jules around the edges of it too. It’s as if this door was the key to something unknown, yet beautiful. I had nowhere to look but that door considering I had been placed in this chair faced directly at it. It’s almost as if they want me to look at it. But why was it in this dark disgusting room?

“Hello?” I said. When I failed to get an answer, I could feel my heart now beating out of my chest, and frantic thoughts begin to fill my head. 

Not considering the pain, I clenched my fist and moved my arms around as much as I could to loosen the rope, but it only made it worse. What I couldn’t see, underneath the rope, is that my skin had started to turn raw from the constant scratching of the rope of my wrists and ankles. I let out a scream of pain, anger, frustration, confusion, and continued to cry out and attempt to free myself through all the agony. I felt as if no one could hear me though, the walls were so closed in on me, every scream I let out I could feel the echo vibrate on my skin.

A few minutes passed by and I had already tired myself out, I was weak, I needed food, water, clean air. The sound of my heart beat yelling in my ears was now replaced by my heavy breaths. My head now dangling, the sweat dripping off my forehead onto my lap, onto the seat of the chair. Just then, from beyond the door, I could make out the sound of light chatter. My head arose with such violence that my head started to pound, but I could still hear the laughter and escalating talk of the bodies behind the door. 

I was almost happy enough to let a smile creep on my face, until I remembered whoever is beyond that door, tied me up, forced me into this room, knocked me unconscious. The happiness that almost made its way to my lips plummeted back down to my stomach into an empty void. I was angry, more than angry, I was heated, enraged, furious, with a passion to destroy whatever was behind the door.

Just as the anger began to fill through me, the babbling going on outside had been silenced, not just for a couple seconds only to be aroused again, but completely silenced. I softened my breathing to listen to any other noises that were going on, but nothing, it’s as if everything went on pause, until a faint repeating footstep was approaching. I could hear it, it wasn’t my heart, it wasn’t my breath, it was a person, a thing, beyond that door heading straight for me. An excitement and terror now filled me, who was it? What is it?

The pause was back, no footsteps, nothing. The knob on the door turned slowly. My heart sunk into the empty void right behind my happiness. I felt nothing, I could only focus on the door, the shiny door. It began to open gently, as if not to disturb me. A foot slithered into the room, a black boot that looks like it had been used only once. Along with the mysterious foot came a calf, then thigh, until an obscure figure stepped into the darkness of the room. I tried to get a glimpse of the world outside this room from the creaking door but could only make out yellow tinted lights everywhere before the door was shut. 

The body was holding a torch in its left hand, it only shined enough light to expose its torso. It was unquestionably a man, who was dressed as if his whole life was just handed to him, everything he ever wanted or wished for just appeared, just for him. I already hated him, I hadn’t even seen his face yet and I already knew exactly what he was. 

“Who are you?” I finally let out though the raspiness in my voice prevented a clear statement from all the previous screaming.

The man didn’t say a word. Instead, he strode to the first lantern on the wall which was conveniently right next to the door. The unknown man took the torch placed in his black, leather gloved hands and carefully ignited the lantern. To my surprise, as soon as the first one took fire as did the rest. The whole room was now light, everything was so clear yet not clean. Glancing at the man in front of me, I was face to face with my challenger. 

Spiky hair, that was the very first thing I noticed about this man. His dirty blonde hair spiked up a couple inches above his hairline. His eyes were a light blue, like looking at the sea in the morning, crystal clear. His face showed an emotion I had never seen before, it was like if the word numb had turned into a person. He looked like he had not shaven in a few days as well. His outfit was made for a rich man, if not a rich man then for a well kept man. A clean white long sleeve shirt with three buttons placed down the collar of his shirt, exposing his collarbone. A dark blue vest was then placed over the shirt that was connected with small black buttons all the way down to where his legs began. Loose dark brown pants covered his legs down to his black clean boots where they rolled out a bit.

We started each other down for what seemed like ages before I arose my voice yet again. “Who are you?” I asked once more.

I was quickly met with ager spreading all over his face, he raised his hand in fury and slapped me clean across my cheek. I let out a cry before clenching my teeth and trying as hard as I could not to disturb the rawness of my skin against the rope.

His composure was came back in a flash, he remained unbothered. “Did I give you permission to speak?” He answered more as of a statement. His voice was raspy, but clear.

“What’s your problem?” I screamed out with my face dangling to the floor. The man then grabbed my hair and jammed his knee into my nose. I let out another wail but the muscle movement of it made my now bleeding nose hurt. I shut my mouth.

“Did I give you permission to speak?” He asked once more, calmly. I could only shake my head, ‘no.’

“You know, I don’t do this to everyone.” He said with a slight chuckle, then bent down on his knees to be level with my head. “But you,” The man his right hand under my chin to lift my head up, eye to eye now. He got closer, “have personally offended me.” He said before moved his hand, leaving my head to drop back down.

“Your crimes and actions have caught up with you, Number 14.” The spiky haired man said, “and now, it is your punishme-”

The man was cut off by a sound coming from the other side of the door, the knob was turning. Both of our focus was turned to the door. It creaked open, before I could say a word, the most enchanting figure stepped into the room. Her eyes automatically met with mine, I was in a spell, I was in her spell. Her eyes looked identical to the man who had beaten me, but hers were different, softer. Her eyes could captivate anyone who dare to give themselves to her. Her face was round but slender near the cheekbone, her cheeks were a light shade of red like she naturally blushed her whole life. The dress she was wearing would've choked me if I had any food or water down my throat. A off the shoulder dress; that left me dazed and confused alone, that was made with what looked like a thin sheet of lace and silk. The pure white silky fabric was tied crisscross across her torso, making it stick to her like it was her own skin. The fabric loosed up near her hips and fell effortlessly to the floor, covering her feet. I was locked on her, she was locked on me.

“Namine, what are you doing here?” The man said now frantically trying to get in front of her to block her view of me. We lost our eye contact as soon as the man stepped in front of her. I couldn’t get her name out of my head, Namine, Namine, pure, gorgeous Namine.

“I heard screams.” Namine said with such tenderness I thought I was was going to melt in my chair.

“Impossible, these walls are soundpro-” At that moment, Namine peered over the spiky haired man's shoulder and looked straight into my soul. I could feel every single bit of her looking into me.

“My God Roxas, what have you done? She’s bleeding!” Namine then pushed Roxas with everything her fragile arms could take and ran head on to me. I couldn’t even feel the pain of the slap I was greeted with or the blood still dripping from my nose. The only thing I could feel was the temperature of my body spiking. I knew that my face had already began to turn a tomato shade of red.

Namine then bent down, we were eye to eye, face to face. I’m sure she could feel me breathing heavily and hear my heart beating straight out of my chest and into her loving hands. I could only stare at her, I couldn’t remember the last time I blinked since she entered. I was so enraptured by her eyes I didn’t even notice the delicate had that was making its way to the cheek which Roxas had slapped. She hesitated for a moment, looking for some recognition on my face but proceeded when she realized I wasn’t going to budge. My cheek was met with the palm of her hand and it was like two electric currents crashing together in a sublime show. Her thumb slowly began to caress my cheekbone. Suddenly I felt nothing, no pain, no happiness, not even a thought ran through my head. We were both completely enclosed on each other. I knew she had to feel this too.

“What is your name?” Namine breathlessly asked. 

I was taken back by the question. I couldn’t recall my name. I couldn’t recall who I was before I was placed in the cellar. Why was I here? What did I do? Who are these people?

“I-I don’t know.” I let out quiet enough to where the enchantress could only hear me.

Namine looked almost disappointed at the answer. She caressed my cheek one last time before standing straight and turning back to Roxas.

“Have you completely lost your mind, brother?” Namine half yelled, half whispered. Brother. They are related. At that moment my brain pieced together the puzzle. I knew exactly who they were. 

“You’re Prince Roxas,” I said loudly, disturbing their soft spoken conversation, they both were now glancing at me. “and Princess Namine.” It all hit me like Roxas knee to my face. I’m in the cellar of the Hearts castle. They’re the next generation of King Terra and Queen Aqua. The King and Queen and ruled this land for a little over a decade now, ever since our last king was exiled for treason, Lord Xemnas.

The brother and sister gave each other questioning glances then looked back down at me. “Are you aware of anything going on right now?” The Prince asked me full of attitude in his voice.

I gave them both looks of confusion then proceed to shake my head. The two looked at each other again, but this time Namines face rapidly grew to rage. “Look at what you’ve done!” She shoved her brother's shoulder enough to make him regain his balance. “You can not go around hurting everyone who doesn’t kneel before you!”

Prince Roxas then grew angry as well, his emotionless expression he once held faded and morphed into a crazed monster. “Sister, you are too much a women to understand!” He yelled, which echoed throughout the room. He marched right beside me and forcefully grabbed me by the top of my hair and lifted my head up to meet Namines terrified expression. “She is a crook! A thief! A liar!” He screamed with all might before taking his other hand and balling it into a fist and striking dead center in my stomach.

I let out a long tortured cry, as did Namine who looked away and began to sob. My head dangled back down to its now almost natural position since I’ve been in here. I was in misery, I couldn’t tell if anything had been broken but I know it is the equivalent of being trampled on by twelve horses at once.

“God… damn you.” I let out breathlessly. I knew I should've kept my mouth shut but I couldn’t help myself, it just came out of me. It came from deep, deep, down near the pit where Roxas had punched me.

“Will you ever shut your mouth you-” The Prince didn’t have enough time to finish his sentence when I heard the sound of the door opening yet again. My head lifted up slowly, a tall figure wearing full bodied armor, though his chest and half of his legs were covered in a fabric that had the Hearts symbol covered in it. A cape to match the chest fabric was also draped around his shoulders. His entire face was covered with a metal helmet, except for a horizontal sliver cross where his eyes are.

“My league, you’re requested by Lord Terra at once.” The guard said firmly.

The Prince sighed with frustration and hesitated for a moment before stomping out along with the guard. He halted halfway out the door stared straight into his sisters eyes. “You’ll understand one day, Namine.” The Prince then turned to me and pointed a finger directly at me. “And this isn’t over for you.” He let his hand fall to his side, he glanced once more at me and his sister before walked out and slamming the door on his way.

As soon as the door met with the frame with a crash my head did the same, I heard Namine let out a small yelp before rushing over and crouching down to my aid. She placed a hand underneath my chin, such as her brother did, and lifted my head up slowly. “My goodness, are you alright?” She asked with fear but still remaining gentle. “God, you are still bleeding.”

“I’ll be fine.” I managed to get out, most likely incomprehensibly to the goddess in front of me.

The princess then focused on my wrists, she saw the fresh wounds the rope had left from the constant contact. “Please, let me help you.” The enchantress said looking into my eyes. I was under her spell yet again, I didn’t want to talk, I just wanted to stare until my eyes grew dry. Whatever she was doing to me I didn’t want it to stop.

“Okay.” I whispered, not letting go of her eyes. There was something comforting in her eyes, I couldn’t quite put my finger on it but I knew it was there.

Without breaking contact she reached her right hand behind her back and pulled out a small knife, not big enough to defend yourself from an army, but small enough to kill one man. I gasped shockingly, the blonde covered my mouth quickly, still not taking her blue eyes off me. “Please, don’t tell anyone.” She said, she carefully took her hand off my mouth and gripped my left arm. With absurd accuracy, she placed the knife perfectly in the middle of my wrist and began sawing off the scratchy rope. Before I knew it the rope had snapped off, I observed my arm in disgust while Namine was finishing my other arm. The imprint of the rope was marked on the front of my wrist and faded until the back. 

“I’m incredibly sorry about my brother.” Namine said as she lifted her head back up from cutting off the last rope.

Our eyes met for only a second before I looked away. I had questions and I was not about to fall for her spell once more. “Why am I here?” I challenged staring at the dirt covered floor.

The princess continued to stare. “I do not know.” She said softly, “I do not usually keep up with who is in our dungeons.”

I slowly looked back up at her, questioningly. “Why are you here then?”

Before a word came out of her mouth, a powerful blast rumbled through the whole castle, the stone of the cellar crumbled into dust on the ground. The princess quickly lost her balance and clinged onto my weak arms. We were both dragged to the ground, her soft hands were now gripping my biceps with superior might. Without thinking I pulled her close to me, she did not hesitate to grip onto me tighter.

The growl of the explosion deceased within a thirty seconds. I raised my head up slowly to look at the destruction around me. The already cracked walls had bits and pieces crumbling to the concrete floor. 

“What was that?” I questioned, not expecting an answer.

The princess glanced up at me, it wasn’t until our eyes met that I saw the deep panic in her eyes. “They’re coming.” She barely got out, her voice was incredibly shaky.

Before I was able to ask anything, a mans voices was yelling out the princesses name. “Princess, princess Namine!” The man shouted from the top of his lungs before finally bursting in through the door. A man in a similar outfit as the previous knight had broken through the door in a worrisome position. “Princess, we are under attack!”

I struggled trying to stand while helping Namine up. The princess stood in her place for a moment, looking me dead in the eyes. She had almost a determined look on her face, as if trying to send me a message through those big blue eyes. She gripped my arms tightly before releasing and turning her body out the door, along with the knight. As both of them hurried out the door was left cracked, left for me to leave. I wondered what would happen if I went outside that door, and what would happen if I just stayed in my position. If I stayed in this room I could die with everything else in here, if I leave, who knows.

I could not muse anymore, I gripped the golden door knob and left the cellar.


	2. Escaping Death

The first step out had appalled me. The intense light I saw from beyond the golden door was now more powerful than my eyes could take. I hastily shut my stinging eyes and winced in agony. A profound headache started to intensify in all parts of my head like my heart had been banging in my mind. A ringing started to aggravate my sensitive ears, a high-pitched scream as if a thousand mice started to yell all at once directly into your eardrum. The floor beneath me was rumbling with an intensity and I lost my balance easily and tumbled to the floor, my fragile arms caught my body before it collided with the hard ground beneath me.

I started to feel normal again after a few seconds, I blinked my eyes a few times to recapture the immense light I had once seen. When I could finally see straight, the sight of what I saw astounded me. A gigantic chandelier hung directly above my astonished eyes, it showed a magnificent daffodil color, it was intense, and I couldn’t take my eyes off of it. Before I realized it, I had found myself in the very center of the Hearts castle, the center which was in no coincidence in the shape of a heart. All around me was gold, a golden chandelier, golden walls with golden curtains, even a colossal stairway that led to a hall on the left and a hall on the right. I turned my head behind me, the golden door. The door blended in so well with the rest of the room. It was like they wanted to disguise it.

My mind went to a blank when my body rocked violently with another loud bang that raddled the ground beneath me. I stood up with haste I couldn’t stay here and die. I began to panic, I had nowhere else to go but up the golden stairs.

The muscles in my legs had gotten so weak that every few steps I progressed I had struggled not to let my body tip over and fall. Dogging and stumbling over the cracks the loud noise had made on the floor I soon made it to the start of the steep staircase. Just looking at it worn me out. With one foot in front of the other, I made my way up into an unpromising outcome covered in gold. The last couple of steps up I resorted to crawling, my legs were trembling. 

Once I made it up the stairs I curled myself into a ball, my stomach had begun to punch intense cramps into my abdomen about halfway up the stairs. There was a hallway to the left and one to the right, both looked identical in shape, size, and proportion. Each had that same shiny golden touch to it with statues and picture frames placed every couple of inches apart from the other. I pulled myself up onto my hands and knees and witnessed a magnificent golden heart-shaped window that looked out into the vast lands of Kingdom Hearts. The window had to be five times my size, it was absolutely gorgeous. I stumbled to rise to my feet and stumbled over to the glass pane. Looking out of it was like looking down on earth from the heavens perspective. It overlooked the city built within the kingdom, it had two sections; the subdivision on the east wing of the castle was where the rich-but-not-royalty-rich thrived. Their part of land extended for miles, full of beauty, but fake subjects, mean citizens.

My mind clashed abruptly. I suddenly had a memory of my past, it came to me so rapidly I almost lost my balance, like two horsemen wielding lances clashing at the very moment one of them met their fatal death. A brief image of my childhood passed by my mind, the kids on the east side always used to tease and pick on me when I was young, I wasn’t rich, I had very little to eat most of the time. I remember someone else being there though, like a protector.

That image soon passed when my eyes focused on something more intense than a memory. A small dot, that from a distance looked to be the size of a pebble was floating in the air, many miles out from Kingdom Hearts. However, as I continued to rudely stare I saw it progress in size. From a pebble, it turned into a coin, from a coin to small rock, from a small rock I could understand what it was, and it was hurling a precise target locked on me.

Shock filled my body, I couldn't move. I had been stuck in this gigantic boulders trance, and everything in my body refused to let go of it. A great shadow was now progressively casing over the castle and me. I blinked for the first time in minutes and almost slipped and fell when I forced my feet to strid away from the crumbling ball of rock, into the left hallway. 

Running had really brought out how sore my body truly was, with every bend of the muscle came with an aching pain of my tender sensitivity. I didn’t look down once, and it cost me. There had been a huge crack tearing by the minute on the tile ground and I clumsily fell over it, landing on my chin. 

I could hear the whistling of the boulder getting closer, I curled myself into a ball and covered the top of my head. At that moment, the loud crashing and rumbling I once heard in the distance was not right in front of me, destroying my eardrums with the sound of shattered glass and the pure white tiled floors tearing each other apart with force.

When I lifted my head up I had a perfect glimpse of the wreckage that the now crumbling and broken boulder had done. The stained-glass windows that at some point were once placed perfectly together, piece by piece, plane by plane, were now broken into bite-sized shards. The heart-shaped window that I admired only minutes ago now had a hole directly in the center, making the glass planes still hanging onto the window look like the teeth of a shark with how deadly they looked. The rock had done a great amount of damage to the floor as well, it left a trail of broken floor bits that caved in at the core of the ball.

The Kingdom was under attack. Hurling balls of rock don’t just come out of nowhere and land precisely in the middle of a heart-shaped glass. Someone was behind this, and I had no idea who.

It didn’t take long for my brain to realize this wasn’t a safe place, and I continued to dart down the narrow hallway. The gold theme didn’t leave the center of the castle, throughout the closet-in hallway was the same curtains with sparkle alignments of a dark gold that flew around them delicately. The hallway ended at a curve that I couldn’t see past, but surrounding the hallway were picture frames that inclosed paintings of the kings and queens throughout the years, one of them caught my eye. A rather harsh painting of the king previous to Terra. Lord Xemnas. He stood firm and tall; though it only went down to a little below his chest that you could tell he was puffing out. He was different then all the other paintings of kings, the ones before him were dressed in elegant shirts with a cape wrapped gently around their neck. Xemnas had something completely different and odd on. With a black robe that appeared to be tight around his pecs, and two silver strips of metal hanging down and placed gently on his chest. His hair looked spiked to perfection, a snow white color that complemented his bright intimidating golden eyes. His skin was dark, it looked almost identical to the color of his eyes. I stared at it for what felt like decades, and it felt like he was staring back at me.

“Hult!” A rumbling deep voice yelled out that lost my staring contest with the painting. The man was dressed like one of the knights that called the prince and princess out and was carrying a sword in his right hand pointed dead at me. He had appeared to have come out of the curve of the hallway.

“State your name and business or I will be forced to treat you as a traitor!” He yelled out with no hint of weakness in his voice, he marched toward me.

I raised my hands up. I pounded that question for a few seconds, I truly didn’t remember my name. “I don’t know my name, sir.” I stuttered out while slowly backing out of the enclosed hallway.

“Name and business now or I will have to use force!” He yelled out, proceeding to march closer.

I backed myself up until I was back where the boulder had crashed into the room, with my hands still raised over my head. “Sir, I do not know my name.”

“On the floor now!” The knight yelled that echoed for a couple of seconds. I hesitantly lowered myself to the floor until I was sitting on my knees with my hands still raised. The knight was right in front of me now, with his sword to my neck. 

The man in the armor did a double take when he saw the destruction of the center of the castle, the broken glass and the boulder sitting in the middle, the floor barely holding it up. He was distracted for a time, which meant I could either fight or die. I carefully lowered my arms, making it sure it wasn’t obvious from his prereferral vision and scattered my hands around the floor that was cold to the touch. I carefully guided my hands to a long and sharp piece of glass that had fallen off of the window, it was shaped like a perfect dagger. I gently placed it in my hand, making sure not to harm myself in the process, and looked for a weak spot in his armor, a spot where he was only protected by a thin layer of fabric, most likely somewhere in his joints so he can move, and it was staring me in the face. A sliver of the knight's foot exposed where his ankle and foot conjoined, it was covered with a thin layer of fabric with small metal knots layer on top of it. I had no time to think about the consequences, it was life or death.

“Traitor!” The knight yelled pulling his focus back on me, midway through his statement, I had jabbed the glass shard exactly in the middle of his ankle, causing him to howl in pain. He lost the grip of his sword and loosely held it between his gloved hands before it fell with a ring. I quickly stole it off the floor and flipped my body to kick him square in his chest. The man fell to the ground holding onto his foot, I took a stance over him. The knight's foot was bleeding profoundly, in the sunlight I could even see some of the bits of glass stuck in his open wound. The knight didn’t try to get up, he was too concerned with his bleeding foot.

In that moment I realized the harm I had just created for myself, what horrors I just caused myself to get in. People are going to come looking for this knight, he will tell them about me, they will find me. I felt my heart start to beat faster and my body reacted by shaking. Everyone will be looking for me. Everyone.

“If you come looking for me,” I said out of breath, not really knowing how to finish my sentence. “If anyone comes looking for me. I’ll kill all of you.” It came out shaky, I was scared out of my skin, I didn’t want to be here.

“No, you won’t.” A low voice said from behind me that didn’t help my anxiety.

I shut my eyes hard and sighed, I knew they were already here to take me, they found me so quickly it caught me by surprise. I slowly looked up from the wounded knight and saw two knights standing in fighting position, their swords were drawn at me, in such a still stance I couldn’t have told them apart from statues.

A ‘sling’ sound was made when the knight behind me pulled out his sword. “Drop the weapon.” He said sternly. 

“I can’t do that, sir.” I said simply. I wasn’t going to die today, and I wasn’t going to let them take me back to that cellar.

“Drop your weapon now.” He said again with more force.

I took a deep breath and instantaneously I spun my body around and lifted the sword above my head attempting to clash it down onto the knights head but he knew better, his sword met mine with a clank, and before I knew it, I got myself into more trouble.

The knight grabbed my wrist with might and twisted it backward until my sword was dropped out of my hand and clashed on the floor. I screamed in pain as if I wasn’t in pain enough it was like sticking your forearm in a firepit and letting it sit and burn slowly. It didn’t help that the rope burns I received from being held captive were still sensitive and he was using all his force to hurt me.

He forcefully turned me around and wrapped both my hands behind my back, and I yet again felt the unholy, rough burn of rope being placed exactly where the past ones were. Last, was a harsh black bag placed over my head, I couldn’t see out of it. Anxiety started to fill me, I had no idea where they were taking me or where I was going to end up.

“Keep your head down and do not resist.” The deep voice of the knight said from behind me. I felt his hand grip on my bicep and another man gripped my opposite.

“You.” The leader said. “Help him.” He ordered one of the knights, I presumed.

He noticeably turned his head back to me, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. “March.” He ordered with spit shooting out of his mouth and onto my shoulder. The two knights guided me to an unpromising future, I was unimaginably scared. The only thing my mind would let me hear is the sound of my heart beating and the sound of heavy boots marching. We walked through the twist and turns until I heard what sounded like distant chatter like I was back in the cellar. It was disruptive, people yelling and shouting at each other. It got louder and louder as we got closer.

We paused for a moment, no one moved, and I could hear what sounded like a large door being pushed open. The talking stopped. I knew everyone in that room was looking at me, I could just sense it, and it made me uneasy. The three of us proceeded to walk forward, slower than before. Until the two knights behind me stopped in their tracts, and so did I.

“My lord and lady, we have found a suspect in the attack. She was found injuring one of our knights and planning an escape.” The leader of the knights said behind me before the scruffy bag was then thrown off my head, revealing my face. The first thing I saw was Namine, her pretty blue eyes staring into mine, into my soul. She sat on a throne that fit her perfectly, her gentle ring-covered hands dangled off the armrest carelessly. The long blonde locks she had were pushed to the front, sculpting her pale face. A white shiny crown was placed gently above her head, and with one leg draped around the other she looked fierce, the sweet and gentle girl that tended to me now had a seductive look on her face, and it was only addressed to me. She had on the same dress and yet it still took my breath away, she was indescribable. 

“Step forward.” The knight behind me ordered. When I finally lost eye contact with the princess I glanced around at all the other people staring me down. The room was small, but yet roomy. The royal family sat on a platform a bit higher than the ground I was on, it had small stairs that raised up to the Heart family. King Terra sat in the center of the platform on a throne much bigger than the rest of the families. The king's chair looked remotely alike to the others; a dark red padding along the seat and the back, with keyblades and swords sticking out of the backside, each one was a dark gray. The rest of the families had the same padding but theirs had half of two hearts crawling out of the backside to come together in a point. Prince Roxas and Queen Aqua sat on either side of the king, while Namine sat next to her mother. Two knights stood on either side of the platform, guarding the family.

King Terra leaned forward, he was solid and stern, his eyes squinted at me like he was trying to examine me or intimidate me. Queen Aqua had the same expression, only a little calmer, as did Roxas. Namine, however, had a completely different look than the rest of her family, and she stared at me like that for minutes.

I stepped forward only about three steps before stopping and trying to find anything else to keep eye contact with.

“Identify yourself.” King Terra said with a snarl. It took me by surprise, I was at a loss for words. I’ve been trying to identify myself all morning. His voice was so harsh I thought I was going to break down right there, but I knew I had to be strong if I wanted to make it out of here alive.

“My lord, I can not recall.” I stuttered out.

The king attempted to speak only to be interrupted by the princess. “I spoke with her this morning father, she is telling the truth, she has amnesia.” Namine said peering over at her father who still had that disgusted look on his long face.

“You will be addressed as your prison number then, considering we did not get your name when we arrested you.” King Terra spit out. “So, Number Fourteen, you have been arrested on the charges of theft, and now I see that we have an assumption that you were involved in the attack this morning. Do you deny?” 

I shook my head slowly, “I deny. I had nothing to do with the attack. I wasn’t even aware of it until-”

“Then why were you unchained, roaming free, and injuring our knights!” The King yelled.

He got me there, I tried to force a sentence out but nothing came out but a choke. I could explain the reason I was unchained but stabbing someone was a different story. So, I remained quiet.

“You do not deny these allegations?” Terra said forcefully. He needed an answer.

Silence.

The king slouched back into his throne and rested his head in the palm of his hand, his elbow pressing against the armrest. He blew out a short angry sigh before lifting his head back up again.

“So be it, Number Fourteen, you have met your fate and now you will be hung for your crimes at dawn.” A swallowed the biggest lump in my throat, and a few tears began to grow inpatient wanting to break free and began their journey down my cheeks, I held them back as best as I could. Though I did not remember anything from the past except a few memories and flashbacks here and there, I wasn’t ready to die. I felt these sense to resist, to fight back, but I couldn’t so I stood there.

“Father wait!” The lovely voice of the princess howled out. All eyes were on her now.

“Father, we need more recruits for the war. She could be a knight.” Namine whispered that last part, afraid of the response she might get.

Terra quickly glanced her way. “Namine. She is a woman. She will not join.”

“I am an excellent swordsman,” I said out of line. Namine was helping me stay alive, for whatever reason she wanted me to stay alive. If war was the only option then sign me up. “sir.” I finished respectfully.

The king looked me in the eyes with disbelief. “You believe you can handle the life of war? You would not last a second out there.”

“Please my lord. Let me show you I can do it.” I was as ready as ever, unlocking my potential with that knight I stabbed was exhilarating, as nervous as I was, I liked it. It let out some sort of stress or some other kind of emotion I was holding back all out, and it felt amazing.

The king looked over at his family for approval, all but Roxas approved, who shook his head silently. Terra sighed, “Very well, bring her a sword.” 

One of the knights standing on top of the podium reached over to a rack that had all sorts of swords dangling from it. The knight glanced for the perfect one, then placed it delicately in the palm of his gloved hand. He marched over to me and stood perfectly still in front of me with both his hands out, his palms facing upwards held up the sword he waited for me to grab.

One of the knights behind me took his sharp sword and cut the rope that was restraining my hands and I took the handle of the sword carefully, holding it as if it were a child. The reflection of myself bounced back at me through the sword, now staring into my own soul. 

“Knight Sora, you will be fighting our prisoner.” The king growled. The next thing I heard was the sound of loud clunky boots coming closer from behind me. While slowly turning my head back the two knights that were guarding me had left to opposite sides and now I was staring into the black shadow of the knight's helmet.

This knight didn’t look like the rest, he had dark gray armor that had strips and spots of reds, yellows, and silvers, painted on the metal with precision. Right before my eyes, the knight unsheathed a keyblade out of his sheath right before my eyes.

The keyblades were sacred, that I would always remember. Only the royal family and a selection of their knights would ever be so courageous to wield the keyblade. Another flashback appeared in my mind, though this one didn’t come so steadily, I had to fight to get this one to come to my mind. But when it did I made sure it stuck. Another one when I was a child, I was in distress, things around me were on fire, the sky was a dark gray; almost black. I was reaching for someone but all I could see was an outline of the body, the shadow was too dark. The man was holding what looked to be the outline of a keyblade, with some sort of liquid dripping off it. They weren’t reaching for me, they merely looked away before turning their head back, I made eye contact with the brightest yellow eyes I had ever seen, they stared into my soul with an angry squint. In that moment the darkness swallowed him whole and all the fire around him had died.

“Number Fourteen… Number Fourteen!” The king yelled, fading my memory away. “Are you prepared.” 

I shook my head roughly and nodded. I turned to the knight named Sora and got into a fighting stance, as did he.

“You will begin on my count.” The king growled.

My nerves were starting to get the best of me. I felt my body start to get hot with fear, confusion, and anger. My forehead began to sweat and drops of tear-shaped salty water started to trail their way down my forehead and onto my chin. My mind was concerned with so much at once, the most fearful one was that I had no protection on me, I could get easily killed with one swing to my exposed skin. My competition; Knight Sora, didn’t look shaken whatsoever, though I could not see his face the way he stood said everything to me. He was confident, I was not.

“Fight!” Terra's voice roared out and echoed throughout the room.

Without hesitation, Sora screamed as he lifted his keyblade over his head, I swiftly blocked it from hitting me with my sword and with a clash we were putting all our strength into our blades. I was the first to release my sword, I ducked as I tossed my body passed him, he stumbled for a bit but turned back. I took my shot, I dashed my blade into his side which didn’t do much but dent the metal but it did throw him off guard. We battled for over a minute, neither of us had made any promise, we would hit each other's swords then attempt to slash the other.

I felt something build up in me, slowly. It started in the pit of my stomach and gently flowed its way throughout my body, causing a heat to come with it. It filled me up, it hurt but with every swing, it felt like a tiny bit was released. My swings became harder and faster, the knight soon realized he couldn’t keep up. A grunt came with every hit, Sora couldn’t keep up longer, but this rage I was feeling failed me, it controlled me. When the knight was too focused on the swords clanging I struck him in the chest with my foot which knocked him on his back. I screamed with all my might while raising my sword above my head and forcing it down onto his metal chest.

All was quiet, I only heard the sound of my rapid breathing. I didn’t want to open my eyes, I was exhausted and felt like falling to the floor and sleeping, but when I did and tried to see through my short sweaty black hair, I saw sword didn’t go all the way through Soras metal, and that the knight was still alive and shaken.

Slowly clapping, King Terra stood up from his seat. “Congratulations, Knight Fourteen.”


	3. The Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for being so patient with my delayed publication but I finally got this chapter done. Please enjoy and feel free to leave a comment or share what you think is going to happen or should happen.
> 
> Thank you!

After the confrontation with the Heart family, two of their knights threw me back into the cellar. The King told me I was still under suspicion and that I needed to be guarded for the time being. I had been getting meals every day, they weren’t the best but I needed it after how weak I was when I woke up. I was greeted with a variety of meats and an assortment of vegetables and fruits. They weren’t treating me all that bad, except for the fact that as the days progressed so did my loneliness. 

I hadn't seen anyone, besides the guards outside my cell for over four days. No one came to check, not even Namine, and during this time I had a lot to think of her. She was something else, otherworldly as if she was descended from the heavens to cure every bit of worry, fear, anger, and confusion I had ever felt. When our skin met one another I felt this beautiful intense spark spread throughout my entire fragile body. It was electric, and I would die to have her touch again. From what I could remember, this feeling was nonexistent to me, it is as if I grew up without the feeling of love, just pain. If this was love, I wanted it, I wanted to experience all of it with her. Yet, I had no clue if she even remotely felt the same or wanted to take any interest in me. If she didn’t want anything to do with me, then why help me live, from what she and her family assume I am a traitor who helped the attack on the castle. She could possibly know something that I don’t.

“Fourteen, you have a visitor.” One of the guards outside the door shouted after knocking on it a few times. I shot my head up, I had been sitting in the back right corner of the cellar for the last few days.

The door slowly creaked open and a black leather boot stepped into the dim light. Before I could muse about who, Prince Roxas was standing before me in what looked like training gear, his chest and shoulders were padded and a beige fabric lay over it as his shirt.

“Stand.” He said hesitantly. I pushed myself off the crumbled floor which imprinted the many shapes of rocks and pebbles along my hands. I stumbled like a newborn deer to my feet. 

Roxas examined me with a blank expression, one that he knew I could not look past. “Follow me.” He commanded as he exited the dungeon.

I wobbled clumsily like a child standing for the first time and stopped to the prince who was looking at the destruction the boulder caused when it met with the heart-shaped glass. The rock was now gone, I had heard the demolishing of the rock from my cellar, I assumed they broke the rock down to get it out of the castle. About seven men in the same casual uniform were taking apart the tile floor and chucking it to a pile of rubbish and debris. 

“Number Fourteen.” The Prince said deeply, his voice attempting to echo throughout the destroyed room. Roxas awaited by the entrance of the hall I once wandered about. “Come.”

I hurried toward him, focusing on the tile beneath me, making sure not to step on a shard of glass or a crack in the shifted ground. While every part of my body was clothed, my feet were bare and a bit sore. I eventually made it to him and we casually walked through the hallway. For a few seconds, everything was quiet, neither one of us spoke. The Prince was acting odd, I had only known him for causing the pain and swelling in my body but he seemed strangely cool.

“Fourteen, have you,” he paused danglingly on to his last word, “have you been properly trained?” He asked as if he was asking a friend.

“I can’t recall,” I said after a few moments of silence. “When I was awoken I seemed to have forgotten my memories.”

“I see.” He said simply nodding his head. “Would it be too much of a problem for you too,” he paused once again, “teach me?”

I stopped in my tracks, it processed through my mind so quickly than clicked. I looked up at him, he looked like he had seen a ghost, staring blankly at me, almost embarrassed.

“Is that why you are acting so strange?” I asked.

“Listen,” he said now embarrassed. “I don’t know how to fight, and now that we are about to go to war I need to show my subjects that I am ready for this.”

“But you’re not,” I said with a slight smirk. I couldn’t help but smile at his situation, the soon-to-be-king can not even handle a simple sword. I didn’t know I could wield a sword like that until yesterday, however. I had no memory of ever training or preparing for anything as swift and complex as I did the other day.

Roxas looked at both ends of the hallway then pinned me against the wall with his forearm. “What do you want?” He whispered.

“Why do you assume I need something,” I asked roughly, his arm was pressed hard against my throat.

“Everyone always needs something, so what do you need? Money? Property? Clothes?” He asked, with every word his spat into my face.

I pondered for a moment, I had the kingdoms prince right in front of me asking what grant and expensive things I could possibly want. The only thing I wanted was my memory back though, and to leave this castle, the two things that not even money could fix.

I sighed deeply. “I want something that not even you would be able to offer.” 

His eyes glowed with excitement, possibly thinking he could change my statement. “What? What?”

Our eyes met, “I want my memory back.”

The excitement in his eyes ceased and he now had an expression of realization. The Prince looked at his feet as he slowly took his arm off my pulsing throat. We stood there for a moment, he looked as if he was musing about every possible situation in which I could get what I want, but with every idea that popped into his head he gave a frustrating shake and moved on to the next.

He finally settled and muttered, “Come with me.”

We wandered across the many hallways and enormous open spaces of grant rooms that I could only imagine many people dancing and living prosperous lives. With every room, there was a new design, a new pattern along the floors, but there was always a heart in every room, whether it was on a picture frame, a window, or the floor, there was always one in every room. Yet with such an extravagant complex castle, there was no life to it. Each room that passed by me like a brief memory had no beauty of a human. There was no life but the man next to me and mine.

We finally came to a grand wooden door, it was a complete eyesore. With all the beauty surrounding it, the white walls and complicated shapes imprinted in them, there was this horrid door. Two knights were standing on both sides of this giant and Roxas only had to give them a simple nod of the head and they began their struggle to open the door.

The chandelier had nothing compared to the harshness of the light beaming through the door. My eyes immediately to my face to block the sharp light. As I was struggling to face it, I glanced at the man next to me who stood with his hands behind his back taking in every bit of the light. He closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath. I stood straight and imitated the Prince, accepting the brutal light and closing my eyes. My mind was racing with all the thoughts and ideas of what that immense light could possibly be.

The creaking of the doors ceased and the room filled with the chirping of birds and leaves connected to hundreds of trees rattling. I knew that sounds from anywhere, the wonderful beautiful nature that is beyond the thick walls of the castle. The immense light that had blinded my eyes was the only light that could ever surpass the great marvelous sun. It’s light warmed me instantly and engulfed me in comfort and the sweet smell of dew on fresh grass filled my nostrils. Once my eyes finally could take the brightness, they opened to see a beautiful scenery. The horizon was filled with mighty trees, each one stood taller than the one next to it. It was clear and delicate land, that looked as if it was created by hand from the gods above. 

“Beautiful day isn’t it,” Roxas said with a slight smile.

I was in shock to his melancholy statement, I had forgotten the last time I had been outside. The feeling was inexplicably joyous. “Yes, it is.” Roxas began to march ahead of me, stepping onto the tiny pebbles of rocks squished together to make a pathway to an unknown location. He stopped and his tracks and turned his head and motioned me to come forward. I stepped out beyond the humongous door and into the full sunlight and it engulfed me in its loving warmth. The Prince started before me, I watched his movements and followed him into the unknown.

We passed the many bricks it took to construct this castle and the small flowers attempting to blossom leaning onto the sides of the walls. We walked for a bit before I noticed that stacks of hay were clumping up scattered around the pathway. I became so interested in what was happening beneath me that I bumped into Roxas but quickly rushed my head straight. In front of us was a ball-shaped chariot about three feet higher than me. It was painted with golds, blues, reds, and carved into it where hearts and complex designs. A knight stood in front of us but faced away, leaving us with only a side profile. Leading the chariot were two large snow-white horses, that stood tall and mighty with their muscles flexed.

The Prince must have noticed my obvious staring and smiled lightly. “Ready?” He asked.

I somehow managed to take my eyes of the chariot and turned to him. “We’re riding in that?” I stumbled out.

The knight then gripped the chariots handle and exposed the inside of interior of the chariot. The inside was full of subtle reds and blacks and covered in silky velvet that engulfed the walls. On both sides of the seats were two rather large windows that could be covered with the velvet sheets beside them. Roxas took the first steps and hoisted himself into the chariot, I looked up at him to find him smiling while waiting. I gripped the sides of the ride and pulled myself into a seat next to the Prince. The door slammed shut and we were left in silence.

“Where are we going?” I asked looking out of the mirror on the side door.

“You need to regain your memory, and soon. I thought a tour of the kingdom would help.” He said a bit commanding. Before I could respond a crackling whip snapped in my ears and we had taken off. The ride was quiet for the most part, we both stared out of our separate windows, enjoying the scenery.

“Here we are.” He said before we hit a bump on the gravel road.

I looked out the glass plane expecting to see home or some sort of beauty that would bring me back to happier days, but it wasn’t what I got. The beautiful free land I witnessed at the castle had disappeared in a flash. Weakly built houses were completely destroyed, some on fire even. These houses could hold no more than three people, but families were rushing out in groups of five or six. Families stood outside their residence and sobbed, holding onto each other for dear life.

“The attack hit them pretty hard,” Roxas said with stern in his voice.

I could only focus on these poor families, each one worn the same ragged clothing as the one next to them. A lady turned to me, her eyes immediately met with mine and a dread hit me unexpectedly hard. She looked at me like I was the reason for this, and at that moment I was convinced that I was. My body started to feel the same quivering pain, breaths became harder to achieve, a dark feeling was bubbling in my stomach and flashes of light were appearing.

The flashes got intense with every second, all I could do was try to blink them away but it took a hold of me, and I could only see black. The sound of my heart beating filled my ears, painfully it increased its sound and soon I heard what sounded like faint screams. The noises in my head stopped as I attempted to hear what I thought I heard. The scream progressed from my right ear to my left, like someone was walking past me. I felt as if I was looking around for something or someone, out of the corner of my eye I saw a red light far out in the distant start to get brighter. The red splotch looked like the sun rising into the east, I felt a sense of calm when I imaged the sun but that spot wasn’t the sun. A crackle that could only come from the sound of angry fire willing to kill anything and anyone, then it appeared.

The crackling was indeed a fire, but it was larger than any description or painting could ever capture. It was in the middle of consuming a great complex black castle, the building was eerie enough to look like it had been built on the graves of men who worshiped evil and praised demons. It was pushed far back from me, or at least I was far away from it. Slowly, beams of light poured down from the castle, heading in my direction. Before I could comprehend anything, shadowy figures of what looked like knights arose from the dirt of the land and ran passed me, however, their running was almost delayed they appeared to be running for their lives but to my perspective, they were in slow motion. I looked down to my feet and noticed how close I was to the ground, and how short my limbs appeared like I was a child again.

I felt a sudden grip that tighten around my wrist when I turned to see a shadow of a person a bit taller than me. The shadow was consumed by a gassy black fog, with green glowing eyes. What looked like their hair was a bit odd, it spiked up in disorganized spots around his head. I didn’t have a fear of this shadow though, it almost comforted me through this scenery of terror. The figure tugged on my wrist before running in the opposite direction, and I went with him.

A voice stopped me in my tracks, it came from back where the castle was. I turned to see a figure bigger than the knights rise from the ground, it was built like a strong man, his arms were sprawled out above him as he rose to his position on the ground. Its eyes harshly opened to reveal an enchanting golden color. He stood only a few feet from me, and slowly, his hand reached out to me. I felt a compassion to reach back like he wouldn’t hurt me like he would protect me. I started to resist the shadow attached to my wrist and run to the figure. The shadow wouldn’t let me go through, it continued to drag me across the ground. I screamed but nothing came out, my voice was mute. The figure never came to me, it merely reached out like it was trying to savior what once was. I wanted to be with the figure, I missed it but I had no idea what it even was. The seconds went by before I noticed that the things around me were starting to fade to black. The figure had put his arm back to his side and the darkness consumed him, leaving me a pair of golden eyes to stare into.


End file.
